The Lost Fleet Wiki:Executive Board
Hello, this is the page for the Wiki's Executive Board, a council of users who are in charge of managing the Wiki. They give a sense of purpose and organisation to the Wiki and help other editors that have problems with editing or helping out around the wiki. What we do On the Lost Fleet Wiki, the Executive Board run the wiki by organising events, creating new policies, enforcing rules, reverting vandalism and just generally looking after the wiki. At the head of the Executive Board are four directors, who each oversee a specific part of the wiki. If any editors need any help, then these users are the people to come to! The Board will oversee the development and growth of the wiki as we increase in size. As the Wiki grows, the most hardworking and dedicated users will be recognised with an inclusion in the Board, making the Board a big incentive for those who do not currently wish to help the wiki grow. Organisation The Executive Board is overseen by four directors, each of whom have a specific role on the wiki. The directors and their jobs are detailed below. Each director is helped by other users. Any user, regardless of their user rights, can be a member of the Board. Users who are particularly useful or make a signifigant achievement will become a Provisional Member of the Board, during which they will have the same user rights as a Permanant Member of the Board. After a period of 30 days, the Board will review whether the Provisional Member can become a Permanant Member. Senior Officers and Departments In the Executive Board, there are 4 Senior Officers. Whilst 3 are in charge of certain parts of the wiki, the 4th member is the CEO and overall leader of the wiki. This is shown in the logo, where 3 rings coverge to form one large shape in the centre. CEO Current CEO:'''Position vacant The CEO (Chief Executive Officer) is the main leader of the Wiki. They are in charge of overseeing the organisation of the Executive Board and settle disputes between Senior Officers. Editor-in-Chief '''Current Editor-in-Chief: Position vacant The Editor-in-Chief, or EiC, is in charge of overseeing edits made to the wiki. They make sure that all major subjects have an article on them and they also check grammar, spelling and quality control. The Editorial Board must also provide help with editing to new users if they do not know how to edit the wiki. The Editorial Board also check that there are no unnecessary articles or stubs clogging up the wiki uselessly. Chief Administrator Current Chief Administrator: Position vacant The Chief Administrator is in charge of organising the wiki. This means that they deal out promotions and demotions, create new categories to filter the articles, make sure all articles are added to all relevant categories and keep a record of user's contributions and histories. Community Manager Current Community Manager: Position vacant The Community Manager is in charge of organising events, competitions and polls. They are in charge of marketing to potetnial users what our wiki is about, and also try to engage all users and convince them to stay with the community. They run the forums and discussions pages, talk pages and make sure the community's views are represented on the Executive Board. Organisational Chart Joining the Board To join the board, you must first fill in a recruitment form. If the current Executives approve the form, then you will earn the rank of Provisional Member of the Board. We suggest that before you apply for this position, you take a look at and help improve the articles listed on the page Jobs to do. After a period of 30 days, the Executive Board will decide whether or not the Provisional Member can become a Permanant Member of the Board. This does not necessarily come with a promotion to admin or bureaucrat. However, you will have to earn a promotion to bureaucrat in order to become a Senior Officer. Rules #Do not use offensive or rude language towards another member of the board, or in fact any user on the wiki. #Do as the Senior Officers ask. If you disagree with a Senior Officer, then talk to them on their talk page, or talk to another Senior Officer for help. #You cannot join the Board if you have recently been given a warning for misconduct or inactivity on the wiki. #If you are denied the position of Provisional Member, Permanant Member or Senior Officer, then accept it in good faith. #If you become a member, then remain active and help out often, or you may be fired. #If you are unsure of what to do, then feel free to contact a Senior Officer. #Follow all the usual policies of the wiki. If these rules need any clarification or you need extra help, then please contact a Senior Officer or Anti-Umbridge league.